This invention relates to a front-mounted door handle assembly in general, but particularly to a door handle assembly such as for use with large appliances as refrigerators or combination two-door, top mount refrigerators as are quite common in the market today. Such refrigerator door handles are usually rather long and are mounted vertically to afford the user easy opening of the refrigerator doors. In a two-door refrigerator, each door would have to have its own door handle. Refrigerator doors are opened so frequently the door handles must be rugged in construction. It is desirable, however, to give the rugged door construction a "soft" feel to provide a comfortable grip for the user.
In the past, chromium-plated die castings were used for making strong door handles. However, recently the cost of such castings is exorbitant and therefore it is desirable that the non-critical structural parts utilize low cost material such as molded plastic that is chromium or aluminum plated to have the appearance of a shiny metal die casting.
In addition, for handles of this type they should be easily constructed and assembled with the fastening means hidden from view of the user for a pleasing appearance. The component elements of the handle should be capable of being assembled together with a minimum of fastener means, yet provide a solid rigid composite subassembly for attachment to the door of a refrigerator. The handle should also provide a comfortable grip for the user since it is used frequently to open and close the refrigerator doors.